cityofeternalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scribe recipes
Scribe for titles and spell scrolls~ Spell Scrolls After making a Spell Scroll, it will appear in your inventory with the option to consume. Right now consuming a spell scroll does nothing (that I can tell), but maybe in future game play... Spell Scroll - I 1 cat's eye quartz, 1 grave fungus, 1 orange Super Spell Scroll - I 1 cat's eye quartz, 1 grave fungus, 2 corpse blossom Spell Scroll - II 2 jasper, 1 dusk bloom, 1 lemon Super Spell Scroll - II 1 jasper, 1 dusk bloom, 2 stinging nettle Spell Scroll - III 2 agate, 1 milk thistle, 1 banana Super Spell Scroll - III 1 agate, 1 milk thistle, 2 feverfew Spell Scroll - IV 2 amethyst, 1 chamomile, 1 pear 100 XP Titles These titles appear below your name during the game. When you make a title or buy a title it appears in your inventory with the option to "scribe". Once you scribe, it will now appear in your clothing menu under "Pick a Title". Titles usually expire after 7 days, but some titles last for 14 days. Level 1 Title: Dusk Walker 1 cat's eye quartz, 2 grave fungus, 1 flax fiber 100 xp Title: Dreamweaver 2 grave fungus, 2 flax fiber 100 xp Title: Antagonist 2 cat's eye quartz, 1 grave fungus, 1 flax fiber 100 xp Title: Gang Leader 3 cat's eye quartz, 1 turquoise, 4 grave fungus, 1 flax, 1 lifestone 250 xp and lasts for 14 days Title : Conqueror 1 cat's eye quartz, 1 grave fungus, 2 flax fiber 100 xp Level 2 ' Title: The Stoic' 2 Dusk Bloom, 2 Hemp Fiber 100 xp ' Title: Renowned Hero' 2 Jasper, 1 Dusk Bloom, 1 Hemp Fiber 100 xp ' Title: Head of Embalming' 2 Weak Essence, 1 Grave Fungus, 1 Flax 200 xp ' Title: Girl Friday' 1 Jasper, 1 Dusk Bloom, 2 Hemp Fiber 100 xp ' Title: the Bloodletter' 1 Jasper, 2 Dusk Blooms, 1 Hemp Fiber Recipe cost - 512 rubies 100 xp ' Title : the Annihilator' 2 Wavering Essence, 1 Dusk Bloom, 1 Hemp Fiber Recipe cost - 2672 rubies 200 xp ' Title: House Elder' 3 Jasper, 1 Topaz, 4 Dusk Blooms, 1 Hemp Fiber, 1 Life Stone Level 3 Fortune cookie (what it does is unknown) 2 Bananas, Chipped Bones, 3 Milk thistles, 1 Life stone, 1 Pomegranate, 1 Pyrite Title - Hunter 1 Agate, 1 Milk Thistle, 2 Cotton Fiber Recipe cost - 1040 rubies 100 xp Title - Wandering Minstrel 1 Agate, 2 Milk Thistle, 1 Cotton Fiber 100 xp Title - the Fortunate 2 Agate, 1 Milk Thistle, 1 Cotton Fiber Title - Dagger of the North Wind 2 Milk Thistle, 2 Cotton Fiber 100 xp Title - Keeper of the Chronicle ''' 2 Pulsing Essence, 1 Milk Thistle, 1 Cotton Fiber 200 XP '''Title - Brood Lord 3 Agate, 1 Carnelian, 4 Milk Thistle, 1 Cotton Fiber, 1 Life Stone Level 4 Title - Charlatan 2 Chamomile, 2 Bamboo - 100 XP Title - the Brave 2 amethyst, 1 Chamomile, 1 Bamboo - 100 XP Title - The Impaler 1 Amethyst, 2 Chamomile, 1 Bamboo - 100 XP Merchant: Naomi/Heritage district / cost: 1760 rubies Title - Martyr 1 Amethyst, 1 Chamomile, 2 Bamboo - 100 XP Recipe cost - 1760 rubies Title - Lord of Pain 3 Amethyst, 1 Sapphire, 4 Chamomile, 1 Bamboo, 1 Life Stone Title - Merchant of Chaos 2 Vibrant Essence, 1 Chamomile, 1 Bamboo - 200 XP Recipe cost - 180 ohais Level 5 Title - Archangel of Chaos 2 Radiant Essence, 1 Black Raspberry, 1 Silk Fiber 200 XP Recipe cost - 290 ohais Title - Mischief Maker 2 Amber, 2 Black Raspberry, 2 Silk Fiber 100 XP Title - Shadow Thief 1 Amber, 2 Black Raspberry, 2 Silk Fiber 100 XP Title - Succubus Minion 2 Black Raspberry, 2 Silk Fiber 100 XP Title - The Decadent 1 Amber, 1 Black Raspberry, 2 Silk Fiber 100 XP Title - Den Mother 3 Amber, 1 Rose Quartz, 4 Black Raspberry, 1 Silk Fiber, 1 Life Stone Title - Elder Master 3 Amber, 1 Rose Quartz, 4 Black Raspberry, 1 Silk Fiber , 1 Life Stone 14 day title List of Titles you buy from merchants Playboy Maneater (this section needs worksSquidGem) from Sarissa, Street Cart Vendor, in Valencia Narrows: Title: Dirt Napper (7 days) - 148 Ohais Title: Beautifully Decayed (7 days) - 208 Ohais Title: Debuante (7 days) - 150 Ohais Title: Wormfood (7 days) - 150 Ohais Title: Soul Reaper (7 days) - 168 ohais Title: Playboy (7 days) - 260 ohais Title: Avenger of Night (7 days) - 305 ohais Title: Better than Edward (7 days) - 193 ohais Title: the Impaler (7 days) - 205 ohais Title: Lord of the Night (7 days) - 243 ohais Title: Dia de los Muertos (7 days) - 181 ohais Title: Hellspawn (7 days) - 129 ohais from Bethany, in Malthus' Books and Coffee, Heritage District: Title: Rockstar (7 days) - 89 ohais Title: Miss Behavin' (7 days) - 194 ohais Title: Coven Leader (7 days) - 406 ohais Title: Buffys Bane (7 days) - 244 ohais Title: the Impaler (7 days) - 202 ohais Title: Soul Reaper (7 days) - 176 ohais Title: Spoiled Brat (7 days) - 151 ohais Title: Beelzebub's Babe (7 days) - 238 ohais from Natassia, Clothing and Souvenirs, Heritage District: Title: Dirt Napper (7 days) - 155 ohais Title: Protagonist (7 days) - 102 ohais Title: the Magnificent (7 days) - 290 ohais Title: Zombie Slayer (7 days) - 51 ohairs Title: the Impaler (7 days) - 209 ohais Title: Master Teeth (7 days) - 201 ohais Title: Buffy's Bane (7 days) - 242 ohais Title: Hellspawn (7 days) - 122 ohais from Ravelle, Rare Goods Dealer, Downtown New Valencia: Title: Coven Leader (7 days) - 382 ohais Title: Debuante (7 days) - 154 ohais Title: Grand Illusionist (7 days) - 249 ohais Title: Trampy Vampy (7 days) - 298 ohais Title: Soul Reaper (7 days) - 168 ohais Title: Lord of the Night (7 days) - 250 ohais Title: Zombie Slayer (7 days) - 51 ohais Title: Buffy's Bane (7 days) - 259 ohais Title: Baron of Brutality (7 days) - 182 ohais Title: Trampy Vampy (7 days) - 300 ohais Title: the Impaler (7 days) - 195 ohais Title: Fallen Angel (7 days) - 205 ohais from Padma, Clothing and Gear Merchant, Cascade Terrace: Title: the Right One to Let In (7 days) - 350 ohais Title: Midnight Cowboy (7 days) - 252 ohais Title: Miss Behavin' (7 days) - 208 ohais Title: Carpe Noctem (7 days) - 195 ohais from Nicolai, Merchant, Cascade Terrace: Title: Matt's Minion (7 days) - 302 ohais Title: Train Wreck (7 days) - 155 ohais Title: Master of Twilight (7 days) - 200 ohais Title: Playboy (7 days) - 253 ohais from Kevan Zakone, Half Moon Internet Cafe: Title: Master of Twilight (7 days) - 193 ohais Title: Defender of the Inamorta - 239 ohais Title: Zombie Slayer (7 days) - 52 ohais Title: Hell's Belle (7 days) - 207 ohais from Ayako, Bookseller, The Book Nook, Financial District: Title: Mistress of Twilight (7 days) - 205 ohais Title: Zombie Slayer (7 days) - 52 ohais Title: Soul Reaper (7 days) - 169 ohais Title: Slave to Fashion (7 days) - 178 ohais Title: Fallen Angel (7 days) - 203 ohais Title: Darth Veiner (7 days) - 242 ohais Title: Fashionista Queen (7 days) - 179 ohais from Carissa, Rare Goods Merchant, Financial District: Title: the Impaler (7 days) - 200 ohais Title: Bad Kitty (7 days) - 175 ohais Title: Fangbanger (7 days) - 149 ohais Title: Fashionista Queen (7 days) - 173 ohais Title: Valencia Ninja (7 days) - 173 ohais Title: Urban Legend (7 days) - 197 ohais Title: Mistress of Night (7 days) - 249 ohais Title: Rebel Assassin (7 days) - 150 ohais Title: Lord of the Night (7 days) - 255 ohais Title: Master of Twilight (7 days) - 203 ohais Title: the Raven (7 days) - 77 ohais Title: Guardian Angel (7 days) - 238 ohais from Verne Bantam, Equipment Merchant, Bayview Cemetery: Title: Zombie Slayer (7 days) - 50 ohais Title: Inglorious Gorger (7 days) - 196 ohais Title: the One Your Mother Warned You About (7 days) - 347 ohais Category:Crafting Category:Inventory